Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ) is one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball series and the prince of the Saiyan race. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, husband of Bulma and the father of Trunks, Bra and Lillian. History To Be Added Power Vegeta is one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball series and is the only fighter on Earth that rivals the power of Goku. As a young boy, Vegeta had the power level of a first class Saiyan warrior and eventually even surpassed his own father, King Vegeta. By the time he arrived on Earth and Namek as an adult in the Saiyan and Frieza sagas, Vegeta's power rose again and again, making him able to stand toe-to-toe with Goku on Earth, Frieza's elite soldiers and even Frieza himself at one point (before being defeated by Frieza in his final form). As time went by, Vegeta's training became even more intense with his training in space and also training in 450 times of Earth's gravity. In the Android saga, due to this training he finally became a Super Saiyan and was able to effortlessly defeat Androids 19 and 20 and had surpassed Goku in power. However, despite this huge boost in power, Vegeta was not powerful enough to defeat Androids 17 and 18 in battle. Afterwards, he began training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where he became the first to ascend past the regular Super Saiyan. Once he emerged he was able to easily defeat Semi-Perfect Cell, but was once again defeated once he allowed him to reach his Perfect form. Even after re-entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time in an attempt to completely master the Super Saiyan transformation, he still failed to keep up with Cell during the Cell Games arc and was surpassed by Gohan. Seven years later in the Buu saga, Vegeta would once again become stronger than Gohan who decided to neglect his training and focus on his studies. When Goku returned to Earth, Vegeta saw a glimpse of his rivals power which angered Vegeta even more, which led to him allowing himself to be possessed by Babidi. In this state, he was finally on par with Goku in the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, however, unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku had access to Super Saiyan 3 form. To which, the power gap between them became even greater overtime, even into the Dragon Ball GT series where Goku would transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Though, during the battle against Omega Shenron, Vegeta becomes Goku's equal once again when he also achieves the Super Saiyan 4 form. Abilities and Techniques Final Flash The Final Flash technique is Vegeta's signature attack. Vegeta charges ki into both of his hands placed next to each other, when combined this ki can become a devastating and powerful wave of energy when launched at an opponent. Galick Gun Another one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Vegeta charges this attack while holding his hands parallel to one another, conducting a purple ki that discharges a powerful beam of energy when fired. This attack is very similar to Goku's signature move, the Kamehameha wave. Big Bang Attack Vegeta is able to channel his ki into a medium sized ball in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a huge violent explosion. Final Shine Attack Vegeta channels ki into one of his hands and fires a massive green wave of energy. This is his signature attack when Vegeta has transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Energy Wave Valley This attack is when Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of powerful and destructive energy blasts at his opponents, this is often used by Vegeta in the Dragon Ball series. Perfect Ki Sense After his first battle with Goku on Earth, Vegeta learned to perfectly sense the ki of others without the use of a scouter. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans (while in the possession of a tail), Vegeta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when a full moon appears. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his rationality and composure while in this form. Super Saiyan The Super Saiyan transformation was a legend of the advanced powers of the Saiyan race, in which Vegeta had an extreme obsession to attain this level of power. His rival, Goku, would achieve the Super Saiyan state before he did, which made his desire to reach the form even greater. Vegeta finally achieved this legendary transformed state during the Android conflict in Dragon Ball Z. Super Saiyan 2 This is the second form of the Super Saiyan transformed state, and is reached by Vegeta after years and years of intense training. Super Saiyan 3 This is the third form of the Super Saiyan transformation and greatly increases Vegeta's power to equally match Goku in power once he transforms. Vegeta was able to reach this form during his training in space in the twelve year gap between the Dragon Ball GT series and the Dragon Ball Absalon series. Super Saiyan 4 Known as a Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the original line of transformations. In Dragon Ball GT, Bulma used a Blutz wave amplifier to force his tail to reappear and transform him into a Golden Great Ape. Once Vegeta was able to regain control, he transitioned into the Super Saiyan 4 transformed state. Though he lost the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 after powering down, in Dragon Ball Absalon only after many years of training he is able to reach this form on his own. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is known as the highest level of power to be achieved in the line of the Super Saiyan forms overall. It is currently unknown how Vegeta reaches this form in Dragon Ball Absalon. From it's many appearances in Dragon Ball AF and in other internet manga and series, it only seems that this form can only be attained by either full blooded Saiyans or a half Saiyan hybrid. The only level that can be reached beyond Super Saiyan 5 are the Super Saiyan God tier of forms, which cannot be reached by one Saiyan on his own. Saiyan Beyond God A state taken on by Vegeta after learning the Super Saiyan God transformation, combining his God power with his base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) This form is reached by Vegeta after training with Whis in the world of the Gods after gaining the ability to use the power of a god and the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan during the use of his God form. This transformation surpasses the power of a Super Saiyan God and offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control. However, during prolonged or repeated use of this transformation the user will be unable to put out enough energy to sustain it, though this can be overcame through intense training. Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters